Sexual Encounters
by mayahartspussycat
Summary: if i had you in my bed, i would never be able to take my hands off you


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Girl Meets World characters.**

**A/N: This story is purely a fantasy. All the characters are above and over 18. Content is only suitable for mature adults and contains explicit language and adult themes. ****Viewers discretion** **is** **advised**. **This story is a reupload.**

**PAIRING: Maya Hart x Shawn Hunter **

**OoOoOoO**

"So tell me, what's your sexual fantasy?" Maya asked Shawn

Taken back a little, Shawn didn't know whether if he should tell her or not.

Maya stayed silence, she got the hint that he wasn't going tell her about his fantasies. So, she told herself that she had to convince him.

"Tell you what, if I told you mine. Would you tell me yours? I mean we're adults here. Nothing to be shy about it."

Shawn took a double take. His best friend's daughter's best friend was going to tell him about her sexual fantasies. He couldn't believe it. Maya quickly thought about she was going to say.

"Mine would be anything to do with bondage like from handcuffs to whips. But nothing with being fetish though." she confessed

Shawn looked at blonde girl and was completely turned on. Who knew Maya likes bondage stuff. So in return, he told her was his sexual fantasy.

"Well, mine would be the girl would wear the skimpiest cheerleader/school girl outfit. Her hair would be in pigtails. She would be calling me "Daddy.""

After the conversation with Shawn, Maya knew she had to make his fantasy become real. She had the biggest crush on him when she was sixteen. From the wet dreams she has about him to pretending her dildo was his shaft and that he was fucking her senselessly. She needed him to be inside her. She could feel her pussy beginning to feel very damp.

Without Riley knowing, Maya had snuck into her room and found her old cheerleader from high school in her closet.

"Like she'll wear it again." Maya thought

She grabbed the outfit and snuck back out of the room. She called Uber to take her home. Once she was at home, she ran into room and tried on the outfit. Thank God, her mom wasn't home.

Maya first tried the shirt, it was just right. The shirt gave her a mid drift showing belly button. Next she tried on the skirt, to her it was too long. So, grabbed the sowing kit and she shorten it. When Maya wore the skirt again, it was now in the height of where you could see her plump ass.

Maya even wore her favourite panties underneath her skirt.

**OoOoOoO**

Shawn was busy finishing the final touches for his column "Hit the Road." when heard the door bell ring. Groaning to frustration, he got of the couch and answered the door.

Shawn opened the door revealing Maya in a trench coat and her hair in pigtails. Shawn began to be very suspicious but he let it slide.

"Can I come in?" Maya said innocently

Shawn nodded. Maya walked into the cabin. She even didn't removed her shoes and walked just straight to the couch.

"So Maya, what brings you here?" Shawn asked he as closes the door

"I wanted to come and visit you." she replied

Maya removed her coat and was sitting in her cheerleader outfit on the couch. As Shawn turn towards Maya, there she revealed what she was hiding under her trench coat. A cheerleader outfit. Sitting on the couch was Maya in a cheerleading outfits and in pig tails.

"Daddy, please come play with me." she begged

Maya had spread her legs wide open on the couch and began to rub her pussy through the fabric of her pink panties.

"Daddy.. please..." she pleaded

Shawn was totally turned on by this. His shaft began to erect without warning.

Shawn walked towards her. When was close enough, Maya grabbed Shawn's fingers and started guided it up and down her pussy.

"See, Daddy. This is what you're do me!" Maya moaned

He could feel she very was wet. Her juices were overflowing. Shawn stood up and pulled Maya up with him making her stand up. He went behind her and sat back down on the couch.

"Sweetie. Come and sit on daddy's lap."

Maya did she was told, she sat on Shawn's lap. Maya felt his erection in between her legs. She started buck her hips back and forth. The friction was driving about them crazy. They both moaned in pleasure.

Shawn took both of his hands and put under her cheerleader shirt. He reached for her breast, thinking there was bra. But there wasn't any, she was bare. Skin on skin contact. Maya helped Shawn lift up her shirt without removing it, giving him more access.

Shawn's hands began to massage her breasts.

"Daddy, uhh, please don't stop." she purred

He took her nipples and started to pinch them. Her nipples became erect. Shawn took her left breast into his mouth and suck on it. He even played her nipple with his teeth causing her to rolled her head back.

Maya forcefully took Shawn's right hand and once again guided it to her pussy. But this time, she guided him inside her panties going up and down.

"Daddy, please stick your fingers inside of me."

Without even thinking about it, Shawn inserted two fingers began pump in and out of her pussy.

"Ohh, yes Daddy. Faster! Harder! Make your little girl cum."

Shawn continued to pump faster and harder into pussy as he could feel her walls pulsing.

"Daddy, I'm cumming."

With one last pump, Maya's pussy exploded with her juices.

"Daddy, you made my panties all dirty." Maya pouted

Shawn just laughed.

"It's not funny, Daddy."

He ignored her cries; pulled out the his fingers from her pussy and let himself taste her. Maya's juices were so delicious. He couldn't wait to have more.

"Oh wait. Daddy, Let me have taste."

He brought his fingers near her face. Maya leaned forward and started sucking his fingers with her juices on it.

Once Maya was done, she removed all of her shirt, skirt and her panties. Just leaving in her shoes and socks. When she finished undressing, In realization, Maya abruptly stood up and inspected Shawn.

"Daddy, you're still fully dressed." she pouted

"Why don't to help me, then?" He asked

Maya knelt down in between Shawn's legs. She wasted no time, she unbuckle his belt and unzipped his pants. Shawn also took his shirt off, he didn't want Maya the only one naked. So, in one swoop motion, Maya managed to get Shawn's pants and along with his underwear down to his ankles.

Maya stared in awe. Shawn's shaft was at least nine inches long.

"Can I touch it, Daddy?" she asked

Shawn nodded. Maya reached out to touch his shaft. She squeezed it and precum started ooze out of his pee hole.

"Sweetie, start pumping my shaft up and down with your hand for me"

"Like this?" Maya asked as she was told.

"Yes, like that." he groaned

Maya pumped faster and harder. Shawn's head fell back and moaned.

"Now sweetie, lean in and take my shaft into that pretty mouth of yours"

"But daddy, your shaft won't fit my mouth." Maya protested

"Do as I say or do you want to be spanked?"

"No, Daddy. Anything but that." Maya pleaded

"Good. Now, suck it." Shawn demanded

Maya leaned forward and took Shawn's shaft into her mouth. She bobbled her head up and down. Shawn pushed Maya head further onto his shaft. He made she stayed there as fuck her mouth and throat. Maya gag little bit while she was being deep throated.

"Mhmm, Maya. That's it. Take it all."

She bobbled her head faster and harder. Shawn groaned.

"Maya, I'm cumming"

Shawn exploded into Maya's mouth. Maya swallowed his cum. He grabbed Maya, making her stand up from the floor.

"Lay flat for me, Maya. Spread yours legs and let me see your pink pussy."

Maya lay flat on the couch and spread legs apart. In front of him was her perfectly pink pussy. He leaned forward and devoured her pussy with his mouth.

Maya moaned in pleasure.

"Oh Dadddy. Fuck me harder with your tongue."

She pushed in Shawn's head further into pussy to get better access. He lapped his tongue between her folds. Hearing her moaned, made him more excited. Shawn found the nub of her pussy and began playing with it.

"Yes, Daddy. Oh god. Right here, please don't stop."

Shawn sucked on her nub while he inserted two fingers.

"Ahh..daddy. I'm going to cum." she moaned

"Maya. Are you a virgin?"

"Yes, Daddy. I've been dreaming you taking of my virgin pussy."

She save herself for me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shawn asked

"Yes, Daddy Just fuck me already. I need your cock inside of me."

Shawn position himself front Maya's pussy. He teased her by rubbing the tip of his shaft outside of her pussy. She groaned frustration.

"Shawn!"

Shawn pushed his shaft in forward. Maya moaned. Her pussy was so tight. This is what if feel like to have a young virgin pussy. He pushed again. Maya covered her face with her hands.

"Are you okay, Maya?"

Maya nodded. He pushed again.

"Maya, please don't cover your face. I want you see this."

Maya removed her hands out of her face. She saw he almost inside of her. He pushed again. His shaft was disappearing. Shawn finally felt her hymen.

"Maya, this is going to hurt at first when I break your hymen. After this, I can finally fuck you."

She nodded. With one final push, Shawn broke through Maya's hymen. In response, Maya screamed. After a minute, Shawn began to slowly moved his shaft inside of her.

"Daddy, moved faster."

Shawn picked up the Maya's back arched back in pleasure.

"Faster.. harder..Daddy. Give me all of your cum."

Shawn obliged and kept ramming shaft into her pussy. His balls was slapping against her ass. Maya swung her legs onto Shawn's shoulder and wrapped it around his neck, to secure his cum will stay in her pussy.

"Daddy, I'm cumming." Maya exclaimed

"I'm cumming too, Maya!"

They both came at the same time. Breathing hard, Shawn had collapse beside Maya. He pulled out his shaft out of her pussy. They lay there trying to catch their breath until Shawn suggested something into Maya's ear.

"Since, we're already here. How about we try out your sexual fantasy?"

Maya became flustered and Shawn just laughed.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


End file.
